


Falling Into Love

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Harry find a cabinet full of memories belonging to Dumbledore.





	Falling Into Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> **Ship:** Ron/Harry, Grindelwald/Dumbledore   
>   
>  Can be read as a sequel to **Old Dogs Teach New Tricks**

"Wow!" I exclaimed.  
  


 

"What is it?" Ron asked, pulling himself up off the floor, where he'd been inspecting some of Dumbledore's more unfamiliar possessions.  
  


 

"Memories," I said, stepping away from the cupboard to give Ron a look at the shelves. They were covered in dusty bottles, each swirling with a silvery mist that I recognised at once.  
  


 

“But there’s so many of them,” Ron said, staring at the bottles with a confused expression.  
  


 

“Maybe he thought he had a lot to hide,” I said, frowning.   
  


 

I bent down to examine some of the bottles on the lower shelves, and noticed that each of them had a small label. Each label was marked with the year and, I assumed, the people present in the memory. It reminded me of the prophecies we had discovered in fifth year. I lifted a particularly dusty one from the bottom shelf to inspect it more closely. I blew on the label to relieve some of the dust, and read it out loud.  
  


 

“Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore, 1899,” I gulped and looked up at Ron whose eyes were bulging as he stared back at me.  
  


 

“That’s not… it can’t…” he tried, shaking his head.  
  


 

“It must be. Why else would it be in here?” I quickly put the bottle back where it had been sitting, and continued to examine a few of the bottles next to it. “This bottom shelf is all family stuff I think. They’re the dustiest, and the ones I can read all have the name Dumbledore on them in some way or another.”  
  


 

Ron leant over and picked up a bottle from the top shelf, blowing on the label as I had done.   
  


 

“This says, ‘Gellert and I’. It’s hand written, no date or anything,” Ron said, handing me the bottle. I turned it over in my hand a few times, expecting something else to be different, but it was exactly the same except for the label. I stood and examined a few of the other bottles on the top shelf. They were all labelled, ‘Gellert Grindelwald, 1899’… all except for this one.  
  


 

“This is completely different to all the others,” I turned to face Ron and he looked as curious as I felt. “Do you think it would be wrong to put this in the Pensieve and see what it is?”  
  


 

“Well, he left you everything in this room, didn’t he?” Ron reasoned, chewing his lip. “He knows what you’re like. I think he’d know that if you found it, you’d watch it. He trusted you. If anyone is allowed to watch that, it would be you.”  
  


 

I nodded my head quickly, and before I could change my mind, I fetched the Pensieve from across the room and placed it on the wooden table in the centre. I uncorked the bottle and tipped the strange substance, neither liquid nor gas, into the bowl.  
  


 

“Ready?” I asked.  
  


 

“Me? I don’t think he’d be too happy about me seeing whatever is in there,” Ron said, gesturing to the swirling essence.   
  


 

“That’s rubbish!” I told him. “Dumbledore knew that I tell you everything. He always allowed me to tell you everything… except about Neville’s mum and dad, but that’s because it wasn’t my secret to tell. If he’s okay with me knowing what it is, then he’s okay with you knowing what it is.”   
  


 

I held my hand out and Ron took hold of it, nodding gently. We both leaned forwards together and fell through the empty darkness for a few seconds before opening our eyes to find ourselves in a garden of some sort.   
  


 

I turned on the spot and there were two men lying on the ground staring up at the stars. I recognised Grindelwald right away, but Dumbledore? If I hadn’t known who it was I never would have recognised him. I was used to seeing him looking old and very often worried, especially towards the end of his life.  
 

 

This Dumbledore was handsome. He had shoulder-length auburn hair that was splayed across the ground behind his head. He was young and content, he looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, and his blue eyes sparkled even more than I remembered behind the familiar glasses.   
  


 

For thirty seconds or so, they continued to look at the sky in silence. I wondered what was so special about this memory, and looked at Ron to see if he had any idea. He shrugged.   
  


 

I looked back and noticed that Dumbledore had turned his head to look at the other man and was smiling contently, eyes caressing every inch of the blonde’s face. After another few seconds, I noticed Grindelwald’s face break out into a soft smile, and he returned the gaze. He moved his hand to clasp the other man’s hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss.  
  


 

I couldn’t help but sigh a little, and Ron gave my hand a squeeze. I glanced at him and he was staring at the couple on the ground with a lob-sided grin.  
  


 

“They were in love,” he said, breaking the silence, and I almost shushed him before I remembered where we were.  
  


 

Grindelwald was moving now, shifting onto his side and moving closer to Dumbledore, leaning over him.  
  


 

“So, you’ll come with me, Albus?” he asked, brushing a lock of Dumbledore's hair behind his ear.  
  


 

“I’ll come with you,” Dumbledore nodded. His partner smiled and then leant down to brush his lips against the ones beneath him. The kiss escalated very quickly into something more passionate and I suddenly realised what might be so special about this particular memory… their first time.  
  


 

“Is there anyway to fast-forward a memory?” I asked, chuckling.  
  


 

“Fast-forward? Why would we want to fast-forward?” Ron smirked and then bent down to take his shoes and socks off, before lying on the ground and patting the spot next to him suggestively.  
  


 

“You’ve got to be kidding,” I laughed, my hands instinctively moving to my hips.  
  


 

“Why not?” He smiled, raising an eyebrow.  
  


 

“Because it’s wrong… because it’s Dumbledore…”   
  


 

“That doesn’t look like Dumbledore to me,” he said, nodding to the couple who were now undressing each other rather quickly, small moans and groans escaping them, and I felt myself hardening on hearing it. “Just don’t think about it, Harry, you were getting off on their letters yesterday.”  
  


 

“That was different, I wasn’t thinking about them doing it,” I raised my voice slightly as the moans and sighing behind me grew louder. “I was thinking about me and you.”  
  


 

“Well, think about the two of us now,” Ron said. “Look Harry, it’s hot. It’s okay that you think so, I do too,” he assured me, moving his hand to cup himself through his trousers. “They’re both good looking and… oh god, naked,” he said, surprised, as he glanced behind me.  
  


 

I spun round without thinking and what I saw immediately made me change my mind about fast-forwarding anything. Grindelwald was on top of Dumbledore and both men were completely naked. The blond man was pressing kisses across his partner’s neck, shoulders and chest, and Dumbledore was squirming underneath him. His hips were lifting off the ground as he tried to press his cock against Grindelwald’s stomach.  
  


 

Ron stood up and moved behind me, curling his arms under mine and across my chest. He was pressing hot kisses to the back of my neck and nibbling gently on my ear lobe.   
  


 

“I know you’d like to watch them, Harry,” he whispered - for some reason - against my ear.   
  


 

He grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. I noticed, when he pressed his chest to my back, that he had already removed his own. He moved his hands lightly across my chest and down to my trousers. He unzipped them and quickly removed the last of my clothes. He must have already taken his jeans off too, because he pressed his cock against the top of my arse to show me how hard he was, and I let out a high-pitched sigh.  
  


 

“Lie down, Harry,” Ron said quietly, guiding me to the floor. I kept my eyes on the couple not too far away. I was transfixed. My head felt cloudy as I watched Grindelwald massage Dumbledore’s slight frame. He ran his hands from his knees, along his thighs, and stopped just short of his cock. I could see a bead of pre-come glistening at the tip and he thrust into the air slightly, trying to make contact with Grindelwald’s fingers.  
  


 

Ron ran his hands up my thighs a second later and stopped just short of my own quivering prick. I looked at him questioningly and he grinned, before glancing over at the others and continuing to mimic Grindelwald’s actions.   
  


 

He kissed my hip, just to the left of my cock and I couldn’t help but try to move to gain contact with his mouth. We glanced back at the same time to see the head of Dumbledore’s cock being sucked into his lover’s mouth and Grindelwald’s tongue swirled around it. The fact that I knew what Ron was going to do to me next made it even hotter, and my gaze shifted just in time to see my cock pass Ron’s lips.  
  


 

“ _Fuck_ …” I almost shouted, as Ron swirled his tongue around the head and then pressed it against the small opening. 

 

I didn’t know whether he was taking the lead from Grindelwald anymore, as I’d closed my eyes involuntarily, but he removed me from his mouth and I felt his fingers pinching my foreskin slightly. 

 

“Oh, _fuck_.”  
  


 

He continued to work me with his hand, his beautiful hand, and I bent my knees so that I could press my feet to the ground and pump my hips into his fist. I opened my eyes and saw that Ron was watching the other couple intently, working both me and himself at the same time. He was biting his bottom lip and grunting slightly.  
  


 

I looked back at Grindelwald and Dumbledore and saw that they were a bit ahead of us. Ron had forgotten about imitating the pair, too intent upon pleasuring himself, transfixed on the others as I had been just moments before. Grindelwald had legs thrown over his shoulders and was pressing two fingers inside Dumbledore, stroking himself very slowly with the other hand. I moaned at the sight and started pulling at the grass with my hands, so desperately close.  
  


 

Suddenly, Ron stopped stroking me, and I couldn’t stop the small whine escaping. He grabbed both of my legs and threw them over his shoulders. He grabbed a wand from the pair of jeans that were closest and muttered a lubrication charm, spreading warm gel across his fingers. He gave himself a few quick strokes with it, and then pushed against my hole with a slick finger.  
  


 

I gasped as the digit breached me and soon he began fucking me with it, adding a finger… then another. I heard a loud moan from across the grass and looked up to see Grindelwald pushing into Dumbledore slowly, the latter’s mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed tightly shut and clutching at the grass on either side of him.  
  


 

I felt Ron remove his fingers from me, and my attention was drawn back to him. He pressed hard against my slick opening and stared into my eyes as he did it. 

 

He looked so amazingly hot when he was this far gone. He was close, I could see it, his eyes were glazed over. I was close too. I wanted him to fuck me into the ground, right through the floor.   
  
As if he could read my mind, he started to drive into me with a total lack of inhibition. He went deeper and harder with every push, my hips slamming up to meet him every time he thrust forward.  
  


 

“Oh, Gellert...”   
  


 

My head snapped round to see Dumbledore being fucked a lot slower than I was but enjoying it non-the-less. His head was thrashing about from side to side and he was moaning uncontrollably.  
  


 

“Going to… going to…” he murmured, and then it happened. I watched it happen. I watched the come spurt from Dumbledore’s cock, all over his stomach and chest.  
  


 

I made a strange, high-pitched cry as I came too, watching Grindelwald’s face contort as he plunged one last time and came inside his lover.   
  
Ron grabbed my cock and pumped it in time with his speedy thrusts, milking every last drop and releasing his own inside me.  
  


 

He collapsed on top of me, just as I heard Grindelwald fall forward too, with a satisfied huff. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, closing my eyes and trying not to drift off into my usual post-coital nap. It was wonderfully silent for a minute or two before I heard Dumbledore speak, muffled slightly against Grindelwald’s neck.  
  


 

“I love you, Gellert.”  
  


 

“I know, Albus. I know.” Grindelwald chuckled slightly, but the air seemed to have been sucked out of my lungs. I felt Ron stiffen above me, and he lifted his head to look into my eyes.  
 

 

Before either of us had a chance to say anything, the scene dissolved and we were lying on the floor back in Dumbledore’s quarters at Hogwarts.  
  


 

“He said ‘I know’,” Ron stated, shaking his head, a confused and slightly hurt look in his eyes. “He didn’t say it back.”  
  


 

I shook my head and sighed.   
  
“It looked like their first time too, probably the first time he’d said it, really.” I felt a strange feeling of melancholy wash over me, as though I was Dumbledore. “Grindelwald broke his heart.”  
  


 

“Poor sod.” Ron bent his head and kissed my chest, before looking up and gazing into my eyes. “I love you, Harry.”  
  


 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
